


Through the darkness comes light: Chicago fire Kelly Severide ( Book 1 Fired Hearts series)

by Severidechicago1751



Series: Fired Hearts series [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severidechicago1751/pseuds/Severidechicago1751
Summary: When a new love enters Kelly's Life she is the only one that is able to bring him through the darkness to the light.Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story except for my OC the rest are property of Dick Wolf and NBC Chicago Fire..The only characters I own are Steph my OC..





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the Chicago Fire characters I use in my stories are property of Dick wolf and his shows creators as well as NBC

This is my first fic it's a story of romance/Friendship/brotherhood this story is rated T

Though the darkness comes light.

Steph enters the house she is new to this house placed right onto Rescue Squad 3 cause of her heroism and her experience from out in NYC where she is from.

She looks around the house seeing all the guys just hanging around when her eyes rest on him Lieutenant Severide her boss on Squad, he had to be the most strong man she had ever encountered she had read some research on him before coming to the house. He stands up and slowly approaches her, he is tall built and god those eyes she could get lost in them.

Steph shakes her head trying to clear it thinking don't you can't fall for your boss that's crazy.

"Good morning, I will show you were you can put your things.' Kelly smiles looking at her gear seeing her FDNY patches wanting to ask her so much.

"Thank you, sir that would be great." Steph smiled back at him.

Steph sighs putting her gear away on the truck and her things in her locker he had put her locker next to his and the truck lieutenants. She could hear the whispered had she been through 9-11? What kind of firefighter could she be? How does she get placed right on squad without going through the ranks?

"Hey Johnson come sit with us we just started a card game." Kelly calls out from across the station he wasn't about to treat her like any other candidate she had experience under her belt she was already a firefighter.

"So the game is 5 card poker you know how to play?" Kelly smirks leaning on the table.

"Yes sir I would mop the floor with my boys back in NYC on this game im sure I can handle it here." Steph teases back wanting to fit in with these guys.

"You know you don't have to call me sir we aren't that formal around here just call me Severide or Kelly." He smiles leaning back again.

"Ok fine Severide, let's just play cards alright." Steph chuckles.

They were into the third game of cards as the day seemed it was starting slow when finally she hears what she has been dreading.

"Ok I'm sorry Kelly but I can't ignore it anymore" Hadley pipes up

His dark eyes turn to Steph, "You were in NYC during 9-11 you have to have some stories and to be here you need to share you war story to fit in in this house."

All the guys turned and stared Hadley having said it loud enough for everyone to hear, she watched them all walk to the table as she swallows hard thinking damn I was trying to avoid this.

Steph looks at him as she watches Kelly shoot him the death stare the unspoken warning in his glare. She sighs "Ok fine you want a story a war story then you get one." She leaned back in her chair everyone standing around now.

"It was the morning of the attacks and I was talking with my crew in the station we were not far from Downtown and we watched as the planes hit the buildings we were the first paged out, first to respond." Steph takes a deep breath trying to steady her voice.

"We watched as the people jumped not thinking there was another way out, we got our orders and started up to the 54th floor to start our clearing, over the radio we heard the building structure is compromised get out now all units out now." She could still hear the yelling of the orders in her mind her hands started shaking as she felt Kelly's eyes on her noticing her hands.

"My fiancée and I were both working the same station that day and we got to the third floor a cop was also following us down when the building crashed around us. I was pinned my shoulder I couldn't move it, I couldn't feel my right hand. I searched frantically for him I called out." "Eric answer me dammit, come on please answer me." She heard a low moan 4 feet from her and there he was pinned his legs crushed and he was breathing shallow. Steph moved to reach him screaming out in pain her shoulder tearing she saw he was losing so much blood. "Hey babe." Eric smiled up at her "Look at you trying to still save me, I am not going to make it out of this." Eric started coughing as blood came up from his mouth. "No don't say that please. The cop is dead you can't leave me not like this Eric your stronger." Steph yanked again screaming in pain able to pull him into her lap she had lost all feeling in her arm now. Her hands were shaking as she slid her hand on his cheek. "I love you please please don't go please stay with me I can't do this along." Steph began to fight tears as she felt a hand on her shoulder it being Kelly's. "Stop you don't have to finish this if you don't want to. "Kelly was ticked at Hadley for even saying anything.

Steph shook her head pushing forward. "we were going on being trapped for 3 hours he was in shock his pulse was weak and his breathing with shallow." Steph blinks tears falling, he looked at me and with his last breath he told me that through this darkness I would find another light. I told him all the time he was my light, he said I would find someone else to be that light and to not be alone after him and he died right there in my arms." "I was pulled out 6 hours later and watched as they pulled his body out I had to have surgery to my shoulder and was in rehab for 4 weeks came back to the job and pushed through. I took this transfer to try and forget though I never will and to be closer to my family." Her eyes turn glaring at Hadley "Is that a good enough damn war story for you does it make me a good firefighter all the death I saw does that make me strong enough." Steph stands storming off her hands shaking tears falling she got a sick feeling again.

She jumped feeling hands on her shoulders, as she turned there he was her lieutenant he wrapped her in his arms hugging him. Her arms wrapped around him as she cried she felt so weak in his eyes right now and as if he could read her mind.

"Don't start thinking your weak cause to tell that story and bring yourself through this your stronger then most I have worked with and am sorry you had to relive that.

Steph nodded sighing. "Thank you, and its ok I should get use to those questions." She looked up into his eyes as he smiled softly hugging her again. She had never felt so calm in a long time so safe she had felt it since Eric could this man be here light in the darkness her new strength.

So I would like to know what everyone thinks and I'll be adding on more chapters soon there is more to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Steph sighs looking around at her apartment everything still in boxes her literally having to work the first day after moving in, as there is a knock on the door. She slowly opens the door and standing in her doorway are Severide, Casey, Gabby and Leslie.  
"umm Hi can I ask why you're here." Steph looks around thinking this place is a mess.  
Kelly laughs his deep laugh walking in "well we figured you could use the help of some friends with unpacking since it can be a real pain and we know you haven't had much time with working so late the other day."  
"Wow sure that would be great guys thanks come on in." Steph smiles watching them come in Matt and Kelly starting to put together some of her furniture the girls pulling her away to help her unpack.  
A few hours later..

"Wow thank you guys I finally have an apartment not a sea of boxes" steph laughs her having ordered pizza. "Please stay and have some pizza as a thank you."  
"Hmm thanks we would but I promised Gabby I would help her down at molly's tonight." Matt smiles as he and Gabby take their leave.   
"I would love to stay but I am taking Clar out for our anniversary." Shay smiles kissing her best friends cheek. :See you at home Kelly." Shay smiles walking out  
So there it was she was alone in her place with Kelly, a man she couldn't help but feel an attraction to and she didn't know why. She was watching him hanging up her pictures he was looking at all her pictures from NYC seeing one of her and her former fiancée.  
"You know I was engaged once myself." Kelly kinda turns to her putting down the hammer,   
"Mine cheated on me and I called off the wedding, I tried to help her recently by request of her brother but she wouldn't let me I still blame her and my father for my issues at least you had closure." Kelly bit his lip thinking oh man that came out harsh as he felt her gaze on him.  
"Closure, ya I had closure cause I watched him die." Steph sighs angry how could he say something so harsh she wanted to kick him out at that point.  
"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just ment at least you could move forward without wondering if it was you that caused the person to leave," Kelly sighed trying to recover feeling like a real jerk.  
She sighed "I am sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you I know what you mean, it just hurts." Steph sits with him bringing him a beer and some pizza.  
"Come on take a break and have something to eat I would love to get to know you better." Steph chuckles smiling at him.  
Kelly sits with her them talking for hours he hadn't laughed so much in a long time she shared stories of her family all 5 of the kids and her parents, he had filled her in on some of his past but left out how his father left him and his mother at 11 how he felt he couldn't connect with someone cause he always felt he would be left that damage done by Renee and his father.  
Kelly looked at his watch "oh wow its half past midnight I better get home before shay sends out a search party for me." Kelly laughs pulling on his leather jacket.  
Steph kinda bites her lip looking at him, "you are welcome to crash on my couch if you want to. I hate that I kept you here so late."  
Kelly stops looking at her walking over to her, "You didn't keep me here this late I chose to stay cause I was enjoying your company." He smiles at her, he slowly stepped into her his hand on her jaw.  
Steph felt like she couldn't breath was he going to kiss her, did she want this they are friends barely, she enjoyed spending so much time getting to know him but knowing he had other shadows hiding and could they handle them. She went to step back but if was like her brain and her body weren't working together and in seconds she felt his lips softly against hers. He deepened the kiss pulling her into his chest his fingers in her hair.  
Steph pulled back finally slightly panting her looking in his eyes.   
"Kelly you barely know me enough to know if you want this and I don't know if I can do this again I already felt like I lost part of me with him what if I fall for you now and the same happens I can't." steph feels his thumb on her lips stopping her from finishing.  
"I don't know what it is about you but I don't want to stay away, I don't want to give up on this whatever this is, all I know is I want to get to know you." Kelly looks in her eyes leaning into kiss her again.  
This time she steps out of the kiss as much as she wanted him to kiss her again,  
"then give me time, please I need more time I need to fall into step here and I need to know you more, so please if you do want this just give me time." Steph looked up in his eyes slight hurt looking back at her but also an understaning.  
"Ok, I will give you the time you need, just know I would wait forever to get to know you better and to maybe let you through my walls." Kelly smiles hugging her and kissing her cheek as he walks out of her apartment thinking about the kiss they just shared him almost feeling like he is in love for the first time.  
Steph went to the window and watched as he pulled away her smiling as tears fall, her unsure how to feel. Is this going to work he is my supervisor? my friend? I don't want to give up what we have if this doesn't work are the rumors true of all the women in his life? did it really matter at this point? How could this man almost erase every fear she had ever since Eric, how could he make her feel even more safe and warm then Eric ever did.  
Steph laid back in bed knowing she would have to face him the next day on shift, how different was that going to be knowing he wanted to be with her, after they had shared a kiss, should she transfer and forget him so she wouldn't have to worry about falling in love and dealing with heart break again, she sighed falling asleep wishing she knew what to do.

Note: So he kissed her is there something there or does she need to know all about him? Did Eric bring him to her for a reason to help her move on? Or will she have to face a fear of almost losing him to before ever giving him the chance he deserves?


	3. chapter 3

One week later:

Steph was glad that the first day after he kissed her had gone by without a hitch he never even mentioned it their friendship just continued.

They had been having a fairly quiet shift so far nothing major just a few minor fires, has she lay in her bunk she had fallen asleep around midnight after finishing watching a movie with mouch and herman.

"He is gone steph I'm sorry Eric is gone there was nothing you could do" steph tossed and turned dreaming hearing the news over again after coming out of surgery,   
she sat straight up in her bed in a cold sweat, she sighed slipping on her shoes walking down the hall to the kitchen, she hadn't had a nightmare in the last month.

Steph poured herself a cup of tea and sat flipping the channels she looked at the clock "wow two in the morning that has to be a record for me." Steph thought to herself.

She heard footsteps approaching what was he doing awake, she turned seeing Kelly walk in as he came and sat by her, she slid over to her friend and leaned against him.

"Nightmare wake you." Kelly smiles sitting with her him not able to sleep either.  
"ya I haven't had one in months." Steph sighs sipping her tea.

"Ok so since I have you cornered now that night we talked I shared my dark side with you now you must have one that you haven't told me about." Steph looks in his eyes him staring back at her.

"You really want to know my dark side and my struggles." Kelly sighed looking at her, "If you want us to be close I heard truth is the best thing between friends. Isn't that how you and shay work." Steph smirks looking at him "I mean if you rather I can talk to Shay about you." She watched as his eyes grew dark.

"No! ok you want to know something you ask me not sneek around and ask others I told you about my ex fiancée what more could you possibly want to know." Kelly growled at her.  
Steph sighed "I told you about my family and you didn't talk about yours I am curious on the rumors about your love life." She felt him shift getting up fast.

"No! the rumors aren't true its all crap and talk and about my family I don't feel I have one I HAVE A FATHER THAT WALKED OUT ON MY MOTHER AND I WHEN I WAS 11. OK IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW SO YOU CAN NOW PRETEND YOU REALLY CARE FOR ME AND HOLD ME AND WATCH ME FALL APART." Kelly didn't mean to shout at her.   
Steph sighed "Kelly I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you I just want to know you as my friend as someone who has my back." She wanted to say more but they were interrupted by the tones.

SQUAD 3 AMBULANCE 61 TRUCK 51 ENGINE 81 BATALLION 25 WAREHOUSE FIRE AND COLLAPSE VICTIMS TRAPPED.

Steph's heart sank the one call she had been dreading she hadn't been on a collapse call since 9-11. He looked over seeing the look in her eyes seeing fear and dread he kinda shook her shoulder. She pulled away looking at him with hurt not wanting his help after their little misunderstanding.   
" I will be fine lieutenant," steph practically spat at him getting in her gear.

He felt terrible he didn't mean to yell at her he just really hated talking about his past and about his crap father who caused him to have commitment issues and his own problems making relationships work.

They got out on scene other crews there cooling the fire but it was their job as squad to do the search. She began to suit up in her air pack as Kelly grabbed her shoulder.  
"Johnson you with me Capp and Mills we are taking the east side of the building." Kelly in his mode of being lieutenant.

They entered the building Capp and Mills slightly behind them she heard a creaking noise the structure was compromising,   
"Lieutenant we need to move the roof is coming down." Steph looked over head as she began to watch the roof fall apart she dove at him knocking him down covering him with herself wincing a beam hitting her back. She could hear him yelling her name trying to get her to answer him as the darkness consumed her and she blacked out.

He looked at her she was out cold her pass alarm was sounding and his low air alarm was going off, he needed to know she was ok that she wasn't dead he watched her breathing just as he passed out feeling lightheaded due to lack of air.

10 mins later:

Steph slowly starts to come around knowing she blacked out from the pain as she notices him not moving his breathing shallow his pass alarm sounding now and his low air alarm sounding.  
"Dammit no no no I am not losing another friend like this I'm not watching someone else die, over me." Steph pulls herself free crying out in pain from her leg she called a Mayday over the radio.  
"MAYDAY MAYDAY FIREFIGHTER DOWN EAST CORNER OF THE BUILDING." Steph's hands were shaking hard as she pulled her mask from her face putting it on him she noticed now he was barely breathing only a few breaths every couple minutes she quickly leaned down letting her medic training take over she pinched his nose placing her mouth on his giving him two quick breaths she prayed for what seemed like forever as he began to cough she put her mask on him as she heard the crew getting to them.

Casey reached them with Herman and Cruz. "Take Kelly first I don't know how long he was without air but he wasn't breathing well for awhile there." Steph coughs as they pull him away them having to take him off her air tank, she felt Cruz's arm around her helping her out of the building, she watched helpless as Shay and Dawson put a mask on Kelly he was awake now and his eyes locked with hers. She had saved him, this young girl had saved a seasoned lieutenant he tries to smile at her.

Steph blinks her hands still shaking her now on an Oxygen mask and being ordered to go into Lakeshore with Shay and Dawson. She sat on the bench next to Kelly and her mind began to get foggy.

He looked over at her and saw a distant look in her eyes he tries to get her attention he tried to get her to answer him. She just stared blank like she couldn't hear him her hands were shaking as they entered Lakeshore.  
He heard screaming from the room down from his.

"Get the Restraints before she hurts someone including herself" a doctor yelled Kelly knew the screams it was Steph she was screaming for Eric she was flashing back to the day she lost him he knew he had to do something to help her she was already family to all of them he needed to get to her.

She fought everyone she needed to see him, she was stuck in the past as she saw him walk in to her room he was still in his bunker pants he limped walking to her. "Eric is that you." Steph reached out touching Kelly's chest. He knew she was lost in the past he grabbed her shoulders shaking her hard.   
"Stephaine come back to me I am not Eric he is gone your talking to me Kelly Severide snap out of this and look at me." Kelly was worried about her, he had never seen anyone like this before he was almost afraid she had some kind of head injury.  
Steph looked up into his eyes "Kelly oh my god it is you, your ok I saved you you didn't die cause of me." Steph smiles hugging him,   
"but why is Eric with you I don't understand." Steph looked at him it was her talking but her eyes something was wrong. "Steph he isn't here its just me." Kelly had her by her shoulders

Steph smiles tears in her eyes "no he is here both of you are here with me." She quickly goes limp in his arms and starts to seize. He watches at the doctors take over he could feel tears stinging his eyes as he felt Shay's hands on his shoulders.  
"We can't lose another one not like we lost Andy she is stronger then this." Kelly lets a tear fall afraid for her at this point afraid for his friend hating that his last words to her were them fighting. He watched as the doctors ran past with her intubated on the cot she had a brain bleed that was causing her to see him she was circling the drain he sagged into the chair in the waiting room with the rest praying hoping she would pull through.

Note: so does she make it? How does this effect him? How does it help them get closer, does he decide to step it up and not let her go again? Also please check out some awesome stories the darkest fire. Heat. Carry on, family thats burns together. Amazing stories and writers.


	4. Chapter 4

one week later...

Steph shifted in the hospital bed her opening her eyes slowly he was there again, he was sleeping peacefully in the recliner next to her bed.. she sat up and rang for the nurse, as the nurse entered the room steph looked at her and smiled.  
"How long has he been here?" Steph wondered.  
the nurse smiled and kinda chuckled. "I don't think he ever left this whole time maybe once while your brother was here to go and shower." she smiled at the sleeping Kelly.  
"He really worries about you, he cares a lot and so do the rest of the station they have been up here a lot too." Nurse smiles. "your lucky to have such great friends."  
steph smiled as she leaves the room thinking "Ya I am pretty lucky."   
she reaches over gently touching his hand, as he jerks awake.  
"Hey you how are you doing today?" Kelly smiles taking her hand in his him sitting up kinda yawning.  
"You know you don't have to stay I am not your burden Kelly." Steph looks over at him, as he kinda pulls his hand away.  
"You are not a burden do you have any idea what I went through when you were in surgery?"  
"Steph I was worried I would never see you again I was afraid I wouldn't get to tell you how much I want to get to know you and" Kelly sighs looking at her tears threatening his eyes.  
"Kelly you should know something about that day I had the brain bled I saw him Kel! I saw him I talked to him he hugged me." she looks up in his eyes, as he looks away fighting tears.  
"Stop please." he gets up slowly his back to her wanting to lose it himself.  
"Kelly whats wrong." Steph tries to get up.  
"I can't listen to you saying you were with him, I can't listen to how I almost lost you and I would have never gotten the chance to tell you that. That I love you." "I have never fell this hard or this fast for anyone in my life until you, there is something about you that has made me change." he looks in her eyes his blue eyes such a light color.  
"but what does it matter you won't give me a chance cause your to afraid to take a risk." Kelly is standing at this point at the foot of her bed.  
"Kelly I have lost someone I loved before who was a firefighter, and if I allow myself to love you and I lose you I won't want to go on I will feel like a Angel of death." Steph sighs as she feels his hands take her jaw.  
"Our jobs are life and death we risk everything for people we don't even know we risk never going home, but yet you won't take a risk on not being alone forever and you won't take a risk on loving someone and giving your heart to someone again, but yet you will risk yourself for a stranger." Kelly sighs "Think about that a minute."  
Steph looks up in his eyes realizing how crazy she is to not give him a chance this man had been here every night had never left her side this whole time, tears begin to fall as he leans in wiping them away.  
Kelly sits back on the bed him looking at her.  
"Kelly, he told me it wasn't time for me yet he told me I had to come back to you." she looks at him tears falling.  
"He said that he sent you to me to help me through everything to make sure I was safe, he told me that your my light in the darkness that I have been stuck in since he died." she smiles him taking her hand and wiping her tears away.  
"I was told to stop pushing you away and to give you a chance to let you in my life," Steph smiles as he pulls her into his arms holding her tears falling.  
"Shhh don't cry please your breaking my heart." he tries to get her to laugh as he plays with her hair.  
"He is right its time to take that chance and your right it is time to take that risk. So let's take that risk." she smiles as his hand rests on her jaw him kissing her softly.  
One day later...she is getting to go home.

Steph smiles as he leans on the doorway watching her.  
"Aren't you suppose to be on shift Lt. Severide." she chuckles walking toward him as he puts an arm around her.  
"Well yes I am on shift, but the guys and I came here to give you a ride home in the Squad." He smiles leaning in and kissing her head.  
" Have you told anyone about us being together." she looks at him a bit worried knowing that she may get pulled off squad cause he is her lieutenant.  
Kelly sighs and nods, "Boden knows and he is trying to decide what to do while your off, cause couples are not suppose to work under each other, they had the same problem with Casey and Dawson,"  
Steph sighs thinking "Well if worse comes to worse I can either transfer house or shifts." She slightly smiles looking in his eyes his hand on her jaw.  
"I don't know if I could handle not having you close to know that your safe or not doing anything reckless." Kelly laughs his deep laugh pulling her into a hug.  
"The strong and tough Lieutenant Severide has a weak side huh." she teases him poking his side.  
"Hey now don't be telling anyone that I won't look like such a tough guy to the rest of them and well I have a reputation to maintain lady." He chuckles grabbing her bag.  
"Are you ready to get home and get some more rest, before getting back to work you have been through enough lately."  
she nods taking his hand "Home sounds really good at this point,"


	5. chapter 5

One week later...

Steph smiles walking into Station 51 she has been off for a week trying to recovery from her injury, Severide had been by to see her everyday even after shift but she was dying to get back on the job.  
"Hey there she is!" Herman cheered as Steph walked in the door, as she laughed trying to hide the blush to the wonderful announcement of her walking in.  
"It's about time, you come back to keep Severide in line I thinking he has become more arrogant." Matt chuckled hugging her.  
"I have not and don't be lying to her about me, she knows the true me." Kelly smirks walking over to her putting an arm around her.  
"That's the scary part." Matt laughs hip checking Kelly lightly.  
"Hey! You are so not nice to me today, Steph you see what I have been putting up with since you have been gone." Kelly turns to her pouting.  
"Oh stop whining would you, your turning soft on me." Steph chuckles as he looks at her with a fake shocked expression pulling her into him.  
"You keep that up, and you are going to be punished something fierce by your Lieutenant young Candidate." he whispers in her ear so she can only hear him. She pulls back with a shocked look on her face as her face softens to a grin.  
"Is that a threat or is that a promise Lieutenant?" she smirks walking away to her locker.  
Steph sighs pulling on her uniform her still aching from the call a week ago the headaches having finally gone away, she knew Kel had been really worried about her and her headaches. She smiled as she felt arms snake around her waist his chin on her shoulder.  
"Hey." she whispers smiling at him, "So has Boden decided what he is going to do with us or am I looking at having to transfer out of the station." she felt him sigh him burying his nose in her neck.  
"I don't want to think about that right now I am just really glad that your here today, and that your back to work and feeling better." he lightly places a kiss on her cheek, as he hugs her close. She fights tears not wanting to leave the house that has made her feel so welcomed, her not wanting to be away from him as she smiles turning in his arms.  
"Oh my god Kelly I got it." she smiles hugging him. "I was under my fiancee's command when in NYC and it never interfered with our job, we checked our relationship at the door and treated each other like co-workers." "I mean yes we worried about each other like crazy, but we never let it interfere." she smiles looking in his eyes. "What do you think?" she watches him hopeful as he starts to smile.  
"I say lets pitch it to Boden and maybe sign something in front of him to say we will keep it professional." he smiles.  
"You think we should bring Dawson and Casey in on this?" Steph smiles, "Cause I know she is going back to the academy."  
"Maybe I will bring it up to Matt and see what he has to say about it." Kelly smiles kissing her head.  
Ambulance 61 truck 81 engine 51 squad 3...Structure Fire.

"I guess we will have to talk to Boden a little later." Kelly chuckles heading to the Squad Steph hot on his heels getting in her gear.  
Steph followed him into the structure them doing their first search through her having found the kids in the one bedroom her yelling for a hand from Mills, she could hear Kelly on the radio on the upper floors continuing his search calling an all clear as they all head out.  
They had all arrived back at the station and Kelly was getting out of his turn outs winking over at Steph as he heads down the hall to talk to Boden about their relationship situation.  
"No! you can be have your girlfriend under you command I just went through this with Casey and Dawson the answer is No Severide." Boden growls  
"Come on Chief this isn't fair to either of us Steph or I or Casey or Dawson nothing is going to happen with our relationships that is going to reflect bad on this house." Kelly sighed frustrated.  
Boden rubs his head sighing. "I may have an option where she stays on Squad but she would be a leader of her own."  
Kelly looked over at him confused and surprised. "How is that going to happen we have just one squad and I really don't want her on a separate shift and she doesn't either."  
Boden groans, "Would you for once in your life just let me talk and just listen Kelly, Damn you are sometimes as bad as your father."  
Kelly growled slightly at Boden for that comment hating being compared to his father.  
"Word just came down from HQ that they are shutting down a house to the west of us, they want to keep the extra staffing but they can't handle the upkeep of the older building so their truck and squad are getting staffed here, Dawson will ride on truck 54 and Steph will be the Lieutenant of Squad 5." Boden watches Kelly.  
"Yes before you ask Casey already knows, and the renovations that they are going to have to do here to add on and adding the few extra guys here won't cost half as much as the upkeep of old station 61." Boden smiles,  
"So you boys win, your girls get to continue their careers here with you both and I won't have the headache of couples on the same Units." Boden chuckles as Kelly stands up to exit smiling.  
"Thanks Chief and we will welcome the new guys with open arms I promise, just a little hazing" Kelly smirks.'  
Kelly walks out by her hugging her, "So I have news, you or Dawson don't have to leave this house we are getting two new units from another house and a few extra guys." Kelly smiles  
"Really?!" Steph smiles "That is great, I mean not that a house has to close but that I don't have to leave here cause you guys are my family." Steph smiles leaning in to him.  
"Especially you, you have really made a difference to me and in my world," Steph kisses him softly him lacing his fingers in her hair  
Kelly smiles,"Let's go home, I could use some sleep since we didn't get much last night running calls all night."  
Steph chuckles. "Are you sure sleep is all you want, Sir!?" Kelly looks over at her kissing her head  
"I guess we will just have to see what happens hey." Kelly grins at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly took Steph home she was so tired from the day, they had talked about how this new addition was going to work.  
"I am just glad it's happening cause then I get to keep you around." Kelly grinned yanking her into his arms them falling on her couch.  
Steph laughed so hard as he started to tickle her.  
"Kelly stop I'm begging you." Steph laughed.   
"What was that babe, I am the best looking firefighter in chicago, huh?" Kelly didn't let up on tickling.  
"Yes yes your the best looking firefighter in chicago." Steph giggled as he stopped but kept her pinned to the couch.  
"See was that so hard to admit I had to torture it out of you." Kelly smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
She shook her head.  
"No it wasn't that hard to admit." she smiled as he got up pulling off his shirt.  
"Since I didn't get a chance to grab a shower at the station I'm stealing yours." he smirked undoing his belt.  
"That's fine I will do your laundry with mine sweetie." she grabbed him a towel as he grabbed a change ofclothes from his duffle.  
Steph started the laundry and and moved a few things around in her room cleaning out a drawer for him, she was going to surprise him when he got out of the shower.  
Kelly stepped into her room towel around his waist still damp from the shower.  
"Hey babe I didn't know you were in here." kel stopped by her bed as she turned looking him up and down his skin still damp from the shower as a drop ran down his chest to his abs.  
She felt her breath catch in her throat as he smiled noticing him walking toward her.  
"Do you like what your looking at?" he smiled.   
Damn his body, smile and eyes along with his personality how could this man still be single, let alone standing in her room.  
"Umm huh yea." she studdered out as his hand slid along her jawline grabbing her jaw lightly pulling her into a long hot kiss.  
She couldn't help herself her hands reached for him sliding up his arms to his neck as he pulled her closer his towel falling to the floor, she then felt his lips slid to her neck.  
A gasp escaped from her lips, as he gently nipped her neck. He loved the way she reacted to him, no woman had ever reacted the way she was.  
He had, had many woman but not a single one like her, she drove him crazy in ways he never knew could happen.  
She felt her back against her bed after he had quickly undressed her she pulled back slightly locking eyes with him.  
"What is it baby, we can stop of you aren't ready." kel just wanted to love her but on her time.  
"No I want this it's just," she felt so embarassed. "I was waiting till my wedding night, Kelly I'm a virgin." Steph watched as his eyes got wide he was shocked.  
A virgin really did she say that, Kelly thought to himself. He never had a woman ever that he was their first, Renee said she was waiting but then he found out she cheated on him right before the wedding.  
He couldn't believe it she was even more incredible.  
Kelly kissed her. "I'll be gentle and take my time."  
They lost each other in the moment his lips all over her skin her nails digging into his shoulders as he gently thruster forward he almost lost it right there.  
A soft moan and whimper escaped her lips as he looked so concerned her eye meeting his giving him all the permission he needed to keep going and have her as his.  
Kelly groaned pulling her against him tight as they both found that sweet release with each other. He held her against him, staying inside her as they both came down from their climax.  
Kelly looked at her as she lay against his chest now she looked so beautiful and she was his.  
Steph opened her eyes meeting his as he smiled.  
"I know I have nothing to compare to but that was the most amazing sex ever." she smiled as he laughed.   
She was the first one he made love to for hours.  
"It was all you baby." Kelly kissed her gently she looked so sleepy they both fell a sleep wrapped in each other.

Next shift:

The guys watched as Steph and severide walked in, Kelly even more attentive to her.  
"Pay up boys!!!!" otis laughed causing severide to look over with Steph.  
"Damn I had another week." Cruz threw down his money.  
"What the hell is going on." Kelly looked pissed.  
"Nothing just a little bit on what you would sleep with this one." otis smirked.  
Steph looked at Kelly so shocked and hurt.  
"You see Steph this guys has quite the track record and we were waiting to see how long it would take for him to get you in his bed, like the others." otis watched.  
"That is not fair guys and stupid." Kelly yelled.  
Steph looked at the list of girls her eyes meeting Kelly's.   
"You said you didn't sleep with Erin or April." she sounded hurt now seeing her name under April.  
Kelly ran his hand in his hair upset.  
"Yes fine I screwed them ok, it was bad choices I made both reactions from stress and almost dying!!!!" he yelled.  
The last words hit her hard, they had gotten closer after she almost died.

Ambulance 61 active shooter assist pd at 453 Wabash.

Steph was filling in for gabby that day on ambulance as she got in with shay as they headed off.  
"Wait steph! He tried to catch her but they left sirens blaring.

Few minutes later.

"Ambo 61 on scene" came steph's voice over the radio. Gun shots rang out  
"1033 1033 paramedic shot send a second ambo and CPD back up." that was Erin's voice.  
Kelly couldn't breath what if his last words to Steph was them fighting, he felt his world start to crumble.


	7. Chapter 7

I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on a ledge and there ain't no healing of cutting yourself with the jagged edge.

Kelly jumped out at they pulled up on scene he ran to the ambulance and found shay sitting inside gauze wrapped around her arm.  
"What happened?" Kelly lightly hugged his friend.  
"I don't know we we were called here the cops cleared the scene and Steph and I headed in." shay shaken.  
"Next thing I know gun shots rang out and we hit the dust, now I can't find Steph." shay had tears falling.  
"What?" Kelly asked confused.  
Erin and Jay came walking out of the building.  
"We swept the whole place all we found was some blood on the floor, she is no where." Jay to voight.  
Kelly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore  
o just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out

Kelly quick grabbed his phone dialing her number.  
First he got voicemail, he tried again same thing, third time busy signal.  
Finally he tried again and it kept ringing and ringing, he sent her a text.  
Steph it's Kelly can you call me answer me something I am worried about you. Are you ok?  
Nothing....

To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Steph started to wake up her head was pounding, so looked around she was tied to a pole her arms behind her back her legs together, how long had she been her she had blood dried on her head and her side hurt so bad. Had she been shot she couldn't remember as she shifted her winced her side in so much pain.

"Well hello beautiful your awake again." she heard the voice she knew it Hadley.  
She had watched him walked out of the station when he was let go for feeding dog food to mills, let alone trying to get to her.  
This man hated severide for protecting everyone but him, but hated Steph more.  
"Finally we are alone, no severide to get involved or anyone." Hadley smirked.  
"You know I thought about that first day you put me in my place, I hated you for it your a woman. You don't belong where you are on squad, your getting special treatment cause your sleeping with Kelly." Hadley grabbed a halogen he must have taken it from squad cause there was one missing.  
"I hate that severide protected you, he and I were friends then you come around and he crumbles." Hadley swung the halogen connecting hard with her ribs as she sagged against the ropes that held her her gasping out.  
"I don't know what is going to be better. Watching you die or watching Kelly try to rescue you when it's to late." his words dripped with venom and disdain.  
"Why are you doing this?" Steph gasped.  
"Cause you took away from life, I was fired cause of hazing mills and well trying to have you. Hadley stepped closer him kissing her hard taking a picture on his phone.  
"He won you over, he got what I wanted then walked me off the job cause you wouldn't give in." Hadley ripped open her shirt.  
"Guess what princess no one is here to save you now." he smirked touching her she tried to pull away as he pinned her, she didn't know he was taping it all.  
"Smile for kelly, he is going to love seeing this me with you and you so helpless, have you surendered to him huh." his mouth was by her ear as he spoke he leaned close kissing her neck as she cried.  
"He is going to love to see the tears, it will torture him." he smirks revenge in his mind.

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

Kelly paced back and forth PD was now at 51 as his phone buzzed.  
A video message from Steph really, he smiled at the thought to know she was ok but when he opened it he felt ragr, anger, and fear.  
"Kelly what is it." Erin walked over to her ex putting a hand on his shoulder kel pulling away.  
"That bastard has her!" Kelly played the video again Jay and shay now walking over.  
"Oh god!" shay let tears call.  
Voight took Kelly's phone as it began to ring, steph's number.  
"H hello." Kelly spoke  
" well well luitenant severide so good to hear your voice. You know your girl here she is So beautiful and so hot when she begs." Hadley spoken with a smirk on his face.  
"I swear to god Hadley of you touch her, or hurt her I will kill you!" Kelly's other hand clenched into a fist.  
" oh my dear kelly, who is to say I already haven't had her." Hadley smirked Kelly could hear it.  
"PD is here and we are going to find you Kevin I swear it." Kelly was trying to keep calm.  
"So your ex is helping you maybe I should let miss Steph know your back with Erin." Hadley laughed as he saw the look on steph's face.  
"Oops I guess she heard me you should see her crying." Hadley held the phone up Steph lightly sobbing.  
"No no I'm not I never loved Erin it was a one night mistake a reaction to stress I love Steph." Kelly felt his heart breaking hearing her crying.  
"Sorry Kelly gotta go and comfort my girl, I guess you broke another heart." Hadley. "I will enjoy watching her burn." Hadley disconnected the call.  
Kelly threw his phone as he began to shake tears falling he was losing himself, he was losing her.  
"I have to find her, we have to find her now he is in one of the dangerous building in downtown. He is going to kill her." Kelly pleaded with boden and voight now.  
"We Will find her kelly, but he is setting you up." Erin touched his shoulder.  
"Don't don't touch me, I don't care I have to find her I don't need your comfort Lindsay I need you to do your job and find her. I know what it's like to finally love again and it's with her, I am not letting anything get in my way not even you." Kelly glared at her he didn't even think of her as a friend anymore.  
"FIND HER OR I WILL!!!!!" Kelly screamed as he walked outside he slid down the firehouse wall shay pulling him into a hug the best she could.  
"Shay I can't I can't lose her, I love her I can't let our last moments be a fight about a girl that ment nothing when she means everything." Kelly sobbed losing all control his other relationships ment nothing to him compared to Steph. He and Erin just a reaction to a bad day, a reaction he wish he could take back to forget.   
" I don't want Steph dying thinking I loved Erin cause I never have, I only love steph. She has gotten me to believe since Renee." Kelly cried in shay.  
"They are going to find her kelly and you will be able to tell her all this yourself and fix things. I know she loves you." shay just held him as he sobbed.

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

"Kelly we found where he has her, we found them." voight had come out to tell the squad luitenant.  
Kelly looked up then shared a look with shay.  
"Where is she?" Kelly asked  
"He has her as the house, the same house where the fire started that killed Andy Darden." boden stated knowing Kelly had to hear the news from him.  
Kelly held his breath he already lost someone there was he going to lose another.

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Just then the tones sounded: ambulance 61 squad 3 truck 81 batallion 25 house fire 4353 E Thomas.

"That's that's the address." Kelly suited up with the guys thinking " I'm coming Steph don't let go we are coming."

What is going to be next for our couple? Will everything be ok or will Kelly be to late. I will post the next update after I receive a few thoughts on this chapter. The song used for this chapter was lullaby by nickelback.


	8. Chapter 8

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

Hadley smirked down at her half naked form on the bed, tied down.  
"I can't wait for him to find you like this, tied up tortured and soon to be burned." Hadley pours more fuel as Steph begins to feel the heat of the fire.  
"Maybe I will hide just over here to watch." Hadley stood in the shadows to not be seen but safe enough from the fire.

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

They pulled up to the house fire intelligence hot on their heels, Kelly jumping out and gearing up.

"Kelly you need to wait we aren't ready with hoses." Casey yells to him at the door.  
"Like hell we are not losing another to this house." Kelly ran in memories hitting him, he passed the place he landed when this house first flashed, the fire that took Andy and he hurt his shoulder.  
He started up the stairs as he heard Casey on the radio saying Kelly was already in the house.  
"Fire department call out!" Kelly yelled hoping to hear her voice.  
Hadley came from around the corner as Kelly stepped in his eyes noticing Steph bound to the bed, half naked and bloody.  
"Oh god no!!" he thought the worse when all of a sudden he couldn't breath someone knocked his air hose loose and he tossed his mask as he came face to face with Hadley.

All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

Hadley smile was evil he held a light just above steph's body and Kelly could smell the gasoline.

"Kevin don't hurt her Its me your after so here I am." Kelly watched him carefully hands up.  
"I want to watch you suffer, the only way I can do that is by hurting her." Hadley stepped closer as he leaned over and kissed her.  
Kelly's blood was red hot at this point, he was seeing red no one touched her like that but him.  
"She beautiful isn't she kelly, so perfect you took her side over mine you know." Hadley ran a hand down her neck.  
Kelly saw Steph body tremble to his touch.

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

"Kevin please let her go, I didn't take sides." Kelly watching as the fire burns close.  
"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, I WAS YOUR RIGHT HAND ON CALLS TILL HER." Hadley screams  
"Your right I'm so sorry I screwed up. I shouldn't have changed things." Kelly stepped closer  
Hadley flips the lighter open, "step back or I'll do it."  
Kelly took one step back then without thinking reacted.  
He charged his old friend tackling him to the ground, rolling throwing punches. He could hear foot steps he then heard Casey.  
"We got her chief , we need the ambo she has a weak pulse and isn't breathing well." Casey ran out of the building as Hermann pulled Kelly from Hadley mills holding Hadley back.  
They handed Kevin Hadley over to CPD,as they did Kelly quick took off his gear and ran to the ambulance.  
Dawson was now in the back placing a tube in her throat as shay started an iv.  
The cardiac monitor started to beep loudly and started to go crazy.  
Kelly jumped in and started CPR by Dawson's direction, shay looking as tears began to fall down his face, her best friend was broken.  
Kelly pumped her chest. "Steph you can't die on me, I have to tell you I'm sorry that I love you and I want to marry you." tears began flowing from his eyes down his soot covered cheeks.  
Shay jumped in the driver's seat and headed for med as dawson pushed meds and bagged Steph.  
"Epi 1 mg is in, 1 more minute of CPR then check a rhythm." dawson looked at Kelly this rough and tumble luitenant and watched as he was falling apart.  
Kelly stopped as dawson shocked.  
"I'm clear,your clear all clear shocking at 300J." dawson delivers the shock as they both watch.  
She smiles slightly a rhythm appearing Steph having a pulse.  
Kelly smiled tears in his eyes.  
"4 minutes out guys." shay yelled back as dawson checked a few things and felt for a pulse again.  
"No no shes crashing again, no pulse start CPR." dawson barked at Kelly.  
Kelly started pumping on her chest again as they shocked her again.  
the monitor read flatline, she was dying what was he saying she was gone.  
"No God no not her, not now!!" Kelly pleaded pushing on her chest as the pulled into med the trauma team rushing her away.

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire

It seemed hours passed as will halestead walked out finally.  
"Family of Steph Johnson." all of 51 stood up as well as district 21. Jay held Erin as dawson took Casey's hand and shay placed an arm around severide.  
Kelly's heart was racing as he stood there.  
"He is going to tell me I lost her, just like they told Casey he lost hallie, and Heather they lost Andy." Kelly looked up pleading in his mind.  
"Andy man your my best friend but please please don't take her from me, please ask for her to stay please."  
Kelly felt his knees shakel, tears were falling.  
"Miss Johnson...


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly felt his heart stop he swore he wasn't breathing for a minute.  
In his mind he was screaming  
[ this is it he is going to tell me she is gone, the girl I'm falling for is gone.]

"Miss Johnson is alive. She made it through surgery, she did have blood loss but we were able to control that." the doctor smiled as everyone shared hugs.  
Kelly's knees gave out as he fell to the floor crying tears of joy, shay didn't miss a beat she was hugging him tight.  
"Mr. Severide she is awake and asking for you" a nurse smiled as kelly stood slowly.  
Kelly ran to her room as saw her laying there so pale, so fragile he just wanted to take her away from it all.  
He sank slowly into the chair as her side as her blue eyes looked in his.  
"Your really here Kelly." Steph smiled as his hand touched her cheek as tears fell down his face.  
"Yes baby I am right here, I am not leaving you ever." his hands were shaking as she gently touched his hand nuzzling her cheek again the warmth of his palm.  
Kelly in his mind played it over what happened everything. [ tell her say it to her you love her, you want her to be your wife say it severide you almost lost her once SAY IT!!!]  
His mouth was dry he couldn't not like this he wanted it to be special for her it had to be.  
He felt her fingerips on his cheek as his eyes looked in hers  
"Stay with me, I don't want to be alone." she looked at him almost begging.  
"I am not going anywhere my love, no matter what. I'm right here." Kelly kissed her softly.  
He laid holding her close to his chest the doctors had said Hadley had raped her, he also beat her so bad.  
All Kelly wanted to do what take it all back, he could have protected her.

In his dream:  
["you could have saved her from all the injuries the pain. She suffered this cause of you, she was raped cause of you Kelly severide. You put her up on that pedestal and she ended up hated by me" Hadley's voice torture him. "You did this to her!!!"]  
End of dream.

Kelly woke up tears falling, was this all his fault?  
Steph woke to him sobbing as she pulled him close he cried and kept saying he was sorry for it all.  
"Shhh Kelly don't it is not your fault, don't say that this is." she held him tight hating he blamed himself.  
Kelly pulled out of her arms,  
"He hurt you cause of me don't you see that, all of this was over me!" he spat out at her.  
Steph looked away tears falling, she knew he was upset so was she, she had been through hell.  
"Yes Kelly he hurt me, yes he raped me. Do you know what kept me pushing on and fighting though?" she glared at him.  
"You!!!! the thought of coming back to you and being in your arms!!" steph cried.  
"I know your upset, I know you want to kill him. But kelly right now I need you!" she watched as tears fell down his cheeks he didn't know what to say was he that selffish. Here she went through hell and he was feeling sorry for himself. He loved her more then life it's self but did he deserve her.  
Kelly slowly stood up as he softly kissed her.  
"Steph I-I am so sorry." He couldn't look in her eyes, knowing what he was about to do would make them or break them.  
"I need some time we both do. I feel so selffish when you have been through so much." Kelly reached picking up his jacket.  
"Kelly please please don't go please!!!" steph begged.  
"Just give me a little bit please baby, I will be back." Kelly felt tears fall as he heard her screaming for him down the hall. He knew what he needed to do he needed his revenge so he could move on with her, he needed Hadley out of his mind.  
He walked into district 21 shay having stayed with Steph. He needed to do this for her, for them as he stepped into the cage where they held Kevin Hadley.  
"I warned you! That you would see me again." a voice came from the dark as Kevin Hadley eyes met those is Kelly severide.  
The next thing Kevin felt was Kelly's fist connecting with his jaw.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly pulled his fist back again hitting Hadley hard across the jaw, Hadley spit blood from his mouth looking up at Kelly.  
"What came to get revenge?" he smirked, as Kelly hit him again this time to the ribs.  
"You touched her, her raped her you sick bastard!!" Kelly growled kicking him hard to the ribs.  
Hadley let out a groan as they both heard foot steps and Kelly felt arms around him pulling him back.  
"You need to calm down kelly, he is never going to get out." Jay held him back as antionio and Adam check on Hadley.  
Kelly couldn't help it as tears started to fall.  
"Jay he hurt her, he did things to her that can't be undone. He haunts me cause he hurt her to get back at me." Kelly cries at his breaking point.  
"I know man, I would feel the same way of someone did this to Erin. Its crazy how love makes us feel." Jay hugged him as Erin stepped over and hugged her friend.  
"I left her, she was screaming for me and I left her." Kelly sighed  
"Then you need to get back to the hospital and get back to her." Erin looked in his eyes. "Jay and I will drive you even."  
Jay nodded confirming what Erin offered as Kelly headed out with them and got into their cruiser.  
His mind was all over how could he leave her and walk away was getting revenge worth it.  
Kelly walked into the hospital and into her room, she was sleeping as shay looked at him.  
"Feel better? She sobbed for you for over and hour Kelly. She wanted you." shay sighed as Kelly looked at her.  
"I know I made a mistake he was haunting me making me Feel things I hated." Kelly looked at shay. "I'm so scared she is going to blame me for what he did using her to hurt me."  
Shay shook her head taking his hands  
"Kelly severide Stop thinking that way right now. The girl in that bed is in love with you, she cried for you. That girl doesn't blame you one bit." shay spoke to her friend.  
"She's right I don't blame you." her voice came soft as he turned his eyes meeting hers so sleepy.  
"Stephy I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you." Kelly pulled her into his arm as she clung to him.  
"I am just glad you came back Kelly. I need you more then ever right now I need you!" she began to cry as he kissed away her tears.  
"Well babe you got me, this time I'm not leaving for anything at all. He smiled brushing hair from her face as she looked at the bruise forming on his hand.  
"What happened?" she looked in his eyes he knew he couldn't lie.  
"I had to settle it with hadley, I had to stand up for you, for us!" Kelly held his breath waiting for her response.  
"You left here to beat Hadley." she sighed slightly as he shifted.  
"I'm sorry Steph but after what he did I couldn't let it go. He taunted me and haunted me I had to face him. I had to handle it my way like I wanted to when I found you." he waited for her reply as she searched his eyes tears forming in his.  
She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I understand kel. I understand more then you know, I saw the look in your eyes and I knew you wanted him dead." Steph nuzzles him as he lays back with her.  
"Right now I just need you and we need to go forward. Lets try and get past this together." she looked in his eyes as he kissed her softly.  
"I am not going anywhere, let's get through this." kel held her tight as she fell back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

*1 year later Steph and Kelly made it through what Hadley did and have been dating now for the past year*

Steph shifted in Kelly's arms, they had now started living together shortly after the Hadley incident. He had been so great, so patient waiting for her to be ready to make love again after what Hadley did. She smiled watching him sleep as she softly touched his jaw.  
Kelly shifted and opened his eyes looking into hers.  
"Morning baby." he smiled and pulled her close kissing her.  
"Morning." she murmured softly into his ear.  
He loved having her close, the memories of what Hadley did to her killed him for so long, she was even almost afraid of him. Kelly smiles as he remember the night that all changed.

Kelly flashback

It was 8 months ago 2 short months after the incident he had just gotten home from shift and he found her in her room in a lace nightie.  
"Umm babe you look amazing." Kelly smirked as she walk toward him slipping her hands up his shirt.  
"You know baby I got to thinking, I am ready to make new memories with you, I want to forget what he did to me and only remember you, and your touch." she softly nuzzled his neck.  
Kelly felt his heart rate increase as his lips crashed against her, her opening her mouth just slightly allowing him permission as he deepened the kiss.  
He undressed her as she undressed him and they made love for hours, he focused on nothing but her the whole time.

End of flashback.

"I see that look kelly." Steph giggled knowing he was remembering that night as he rolled her to her back kissing her neck.  
"Yes and what are you going to do about it young lady. He smirked looking at her.  
"I am going to slip out of this bed and take a shower, that is what I am going to do about it so we are not late for shift." she kissed him as he groaned forgetting about shift. She stood from the bed as he yanked her back in.  
"I have a better plan let's call in sick and stay right here tangled in the sheets and each other." Kelly smirked holding her.  
"You know babe I would love that, but we need to work." she nuzzles him as his groans.  
"Fine, you win only cause I want to take you somewhere amazing this weekend for our anniversary." Kelly watched her head to the bathroom.  
Steph got out of the shower she was feeling lightheaded and really nauseated. She started to slowly get dressed before she had to turn around and throw up.  
She was kneeling in front of the toilet when Kelly walked in he rushed to her side.  
"Honey are you ok?" he felt her forehead but she didn't feel warm.  
Steph nodded, "I am fine baby I think I just threw up cause I'm hungry."  
Kelly kissed her forehead, "ok I'm almost ready and I will go make you breakfast."  
Kelly walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen and started on breakfast.  
Steph walked into the kitchen wrapping her arms around him kissing his back.  
"Smell great babe." she sat at the counter as he put the plate down.  
"Eggs with sweet peppers, I know you love that." he kissed her cheek and joined her for breakfast.  
After they were done they headed into the station and walked in holding hands.  
"Morning love birds." Hermann greeted them teasingly.  
"Morning hermann, don't be jealous now." Kelly chuckled.  
Hermann laughed as they got ready for shift, the day was so busy and Steph couldn't shake what was wrong, she finally asked shay to bring her back a pregnancy test.  
"Whoa you think you might be preggers." shay smiled.  
"Shhh would you keep it down, and yes I might be I just realized I'm 3 weeks late, I thought it was just stress and I'm irregular anyway but ya this time it's different." Steph whispered as shay nodded.  
"You got it Brett and I will be back in no time." shay smirked walking to the ambo when Kelly stopped her.  
"Shay come here I have a huge favor to ask." Kelly pacing.  
Shay sighed thinking [you and her in one day asking huge favors oh man.]  
"What's up nerd" shay smiled as Kelly pulled out a ring box.  
"Kelly it's a sweet gesture but remember I'm gay, I like girls." she smiled.  
"It's not for you, you dip! Do you think Steph will like it, I was going to take her to the cabin this weekend for our one year and propose." Kelly seemed nervous which wasn't him.  
"She is going to love it Kelly, I am glad your finally putting a ring on her cause if you didn't maybe I would." shay smirked teasing him as he hugged her.  
"Brett and I have to run an errand we will be right back." shay gets in the ambo.  
10 mins later they come back and she heads to find Steph. She slips Steph the bag and Steph heads for the bathroom.  
Steph does both tests she bought both would tell her yes or no, but one would guess how many weeks.  
She waited the 5 minutes which felt like forever and read the tests....

Postive 4 weeks estimated. She stared at the test in complete shock, she was pregnant with Kelly's baby, and four weeks along.  
She hid the tests and came out of the bathroom running right into her boyfriend.  
"Hey baby how are you feeling?" he hugged her.  
"A bit better, were you looking for me?" Steph wondered.  
"Actually ya, I was wondering after shift we have the next 2 days off you want to go up to dad's cabin and spend our first anniversary there." Kelly held her close as she nodded.  
"I would love that, I remember the first time you took me there." she smiled as he smirked.  
"Good cause I have a surprise for you." Kelly kissed her and headed back to work.  
She headed back to work thinking [honey you are not the only one with a surprise to share.]  
She pulled the test back out and looked at it, she needed to book an ob appt before they went to the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

Steph smiled as they unpacked everything from the camaro they were here 2 days away from the city just them.  
Kelly was staying very secret about their plans cause tonight he had planned an amazing dinner under the stars by the lake for them the perfect setting to propose.  
They changed into their swimsuits and headed to the lake, steph love his hobby of working on boats and she laid back on the deck watching him drive his boat. He looked so good in his swim trunks and sunglasses the wind in his hair. She still wondered how he was going to take the news would this ruin what they have.  
She has been to the doctor before the trip and given something for nausea the doc was glad she using prenatal meds as her normal vitamins.  
She had the ultrasound in her bag and a sound clip of the heartbeats on her phone. She herself was still in shock from hearing the news she was 8 weeks pregnant with twins.  
"So you I heard had been a donor for shay, but it didn't take I heard." Steph leans against him now him sitting with her.  
"You heard right. She's my best friend I wanted to help and you know I thought I'm ready for this, for kids." Kelly looked down at her and smiles.  
"I can't believe it's been a year and a half since that, then you walked in and well I feel head over heels and shay got back with clarice who has Wes." kel leans back thinking.  
"So have you ever thought about having a baby since then?" Steph asks feeling the waters before telling him.  
"Oh ya I have alot, but I'm happy where we are right now we don't have to rush into having kids. I mean your 30 I'm 34 we still have a few years. Plus I would love for you to have my last name first." kel stands up as she sighs and looks away.  
"Honey you ok?" kel helps her up.  
Steph nodding "ya I'm fine babe."  
Kelly pulls her into his arms he had already dropped the anchor in place as he smiles falling back into the water taking her with him.  
They resurface laughing as he kisses her, she still wondered if she should tell him or wait.

Later that night:  
Steph smiles Kelly having been cooking all evening, he kept her away from the outside deck wanting to surprise her.  
"Babe!" kelly called for her, she came to the door in a black lace top and a pair of faded jeans. She was beautiful and took his breath away.  
Steph gasps as he takes her hand leading her to the table, all over are candles and rose petals, he also had a dozen roses sitting in a vase. He made them steak and potatoes for supper.  
They sat talking holding hands and he finally got up the nerve.  
"Stephanie Elizabeth Johnson, since the day you walked into 51 you took my breath away. I almost lost you we have been through so much, I have never stopped loving you would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
Kelly watched her eyes as tears fell her hand over her mouth.  
"Kelly I I want to say yes but I am afraid you don't want me." she sobbed as Kelly scooted closer still on his knee.  
"Baby what do you mean?" Kelly holding her hands as she sobs.  
"You said you wanted to wait till we were married to have kids, but kelly I'm 8 weeks pregnant with twins."  
Steph watched him his eyes going wide, all of a sudden his eyes roll back and he passes out.  
"Kelly Kelly baby!!" Steph worried him just so shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly was starting to come around but before he opened his eyes thoughts surrounded him.  
[Kelly: "was that the doctor did it take?"  
Leslie sighed shaking her head :" no it didn't"  
Kelly looks away trying to hide his tears him wanting this so much after spending so much time with Wes before clar left.]

Kelly opened his eyes looking into hers, tears were running down her face.  
"Your pregnant? With twins?" he croaked out.  
Steph nods wiping her eyes as he sits up slowly and his smile gets big as he pulls her into his arms hugging her.  
"I am going to finally be a dad!" Kelly let his emotions go as he started to cry now holding her.  
"Yes baby you are." Steph kissed his cheek pulling back "your not mad? I mean you said you wanted to wait and everything." Kelly silenced her with a kiss as he looked in her eyes.  
"I am not mad, I am thrilled. Baby I may have said what I did, but knowing you already are I am ready for this." he smiles as he cups her face in his hands.  
"By the way baby what is your answer to being Mrs. Severide?" Kelly looked at her.  
"My answer is yes, it was always going to be yes." Steph smiles as he slides the ring on his hand shaking, her never seeing him so nervous.  
They finish dinner and head back to the cabin she hands him the ultrasound.  
"There is baby a and baby b is right there." Steph points as he holds her close.  
"This right here, besides you is the best thing anyone could ever give me." Kelly kissed her head as he hears the sound of heart beats him looking at her.  
"That's them inside you?" Steph nods holding up her phone.  
"Can you send me that sound clip so I can have it with me. That sound I think could brighten up even my darkest day." Kelly smiles as she sends it to his phone.  
"I am going to go and get something to drink, do you 3 want anything?" Kelly smirks.  
"Some apple juice would be amazing." Steph leans back a hand resting on her stomach her looking at her ring as memories flood back to her and Eric.  
Steph turns the ring on her hand thinking, as she can't help but feel tears fall, as Kelly walks back in.  
"Baby are you ok?" Kelly sets the drinks down pulling her in his lap.  
"Just thinking, I lost him 10 years ago and now here I am engaged and pregnant after dating you for a year." steph sighs "why do I still feel as if I am betraying him, he would want me happy wouldn't be?" Steph leans against Kelly.  
"Honey you are not cheating on him or betraying him by being with me. Yes you loved him, and may still love him but I also know you love me and our babies." Kelly slides his hand on her stomach. "Yes baby he would want you to be happy, remember you have said to me so many times that maybe he sent me to you, I think he did." Kelly kisses her holding her close letting her cry.  
"This is why I love you Kelly severide is you have fixed my broken heart and made me whole again. Also you understand me more than I know myself." Steph kisses him softly as he holds her.  
They sit on the couch watching a movie and shortly fall asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14-1

Kelly shifted and he felt her in his arms. It still all felt like a dream to him.  
He was now engaged to a woman he fell so hard for, and he is going to be the father to twins with her.  
He pulled himself out of bed to start breakfast, it was their last day at the cabin and they had so much planned.  
He wanted to take her down to his favorite place on the lake to relax, His workshop where he worked on boats over the year. He planned a lunch on the boat with her just cruising on the lake, some swimming, and his biggest surprise was a grill out with their friends from 51 coming up they were also going to have a bonfire before they would head home tomorrow.  
He was lost in thought over how they should look for a different place and he was going to ask Casey to help with the nursery when he felt her arms wrap around his waist on her lips on his back.  
"Mmmm, morning my darling you certainly know how to make an entrance don't you." he smiled feeling her smiling against his back.  
"I guess I do! Just want the man I love to know exactly how much I love him." she was smiling just feeling him near as he turned around lightly sweeping his lips against hers.  
"I know you love me that much, your carrying our children. That is the best way you could show me your love." he held her close just enjoying their closeness.  
"Breakfast smells so amazing what are you making." she tries to peek around him, as he blocks her view.   
"No way little lady!" Kelly smirks, "breakfast is a surprise, you go sit your pretty little ass at the table."   
Steph tried to look like she was shocked, "Kelly severide the way you talk." she couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing as he lightly smacked her butt as she walked to the table.  
Kelly laughed turning back to the meal he was making, he loved how they could joke and play around.  
Kelly served up breakfast he surprised her with eggs and French toast.  
"Ohhh! Baby my favorite." Steph kissed him after taking a bite of the French toast.  
Kelly smirked watching her,him just thinking.  
"So babe. I have a few things planned for us today." he looked up between bites.  
"Really? What kind of things and how should dress for these things." Steph smiled as he took her hand.  
"Well I want to show you my favorite place up here at the lake that gives me comfort, you could just wear shorts and a tank top, the rest of the plans you can be in your swim suit." Kelly kissed her hand softly looking in her eyes.  
"Sounds great! I can't wait to spend the day with you." she got up and helped him with the dishes even though he tried to protest her help she won out.  
Steph pulled on her swim bottoms, then her shorts underneath. She then hooked her bikini top and slide it on. She had just bought this suit for the lake trip. The bottoms were black and the top was a sparkly red, she put on Sun block and packed it in a bag with her towel for later.   
She came out and saw Kelly in his swim trunks, he looked amazing his trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips, showing off his abs, and his happy trail.  
She swallowed hard as he pulled his shirt on.  
Kelly smiled as he caught sight of her staring, he had just pulled his shirt on, she looked amazing her stomach was toned, which he knew would soon have a baby bump, it was starting to pouch but he didn't want to say anything cause she looked beautiful.  
Her suit must have been new cause he had never seen it on her before, he couldn't help but stare himself.  
"Hey baby, are you ready?" he smiled wrapping an arm around her.  
"Yes let's go!" Steph smiled as they headed out.  
They were walking hand in hand along the water she loved it out here it was so quiet, she now understood why he took refuge here.  
They walked up to a medium sized building and they stepped in, there was a work bench all along the back wall, 2 hoists in the middle with a tool box in between and pictures of boat on the wall, as well as different boat parts on the work bench and shelves.  
Kelly smiled as they walked in.  
"This babe is where I work and run to when I need time to think." he watched her look around.  
"This is so amazing kelly, have you worked on all the boats in these pictures." she looked closer as pictures.  
"Yes I have." He smirked watching as she looked at one picture.  
The picture showed a dark haired man around Kelly's age with a beautiful tall thin woman with the same color hair as kelly, the man had his arm around a small boy, maybe 4 years old grinning as he held up a small fish. In the background was a beautiful boat.  
"Is this your family." Steph asked so unsure if she should.  
Kelly swallowed hard, as he nodded.  
"Ya, that was one of the happy times caught on film." he held the picture in his hand, as she saw a tear form in his eye.  
Steph held him close and kissed his cheek.  
"I know your upset with him and how he hurt your mom and you, but baby you aren't him." she nuzzled his neck as he turned and faced her.  
"I know but it is still scary to think could I be him?" He put the picture down as she pulled him close.  
"Not a chance my love, and you wanna know why? Cause you lived through the hell that was life after, and you can't bare to think about someone else going through the same."  
She smiled as he kissed her and hugged her.  
"How did I get so lucky to find a woman like you." he held her close as they walked out and headed to the boat.  
"Fate and destiny my love!" she smiled as he helped her onto the boat.   
He pulled off his shirt so she could put some sunscreen on him and she took off her shorts.  
He put his sunglasses on and started the boat, they were cruising along when he stopped the engine and dropped the anchor so they could just float in the one spot in the middle of the lake.  
He smirked and laid on the towel next to her kissing her shoulder.  
"Honey your a bit warm." he smirked  
"Hmm mmm the sun feels good." she replied as he stood up.  
"Honey come look at this." Kelly acted as if he was looking at something when she came over her smirked shoving her into the lake.  
"Kelly severide that wasn't nice." she tried to act mad, as he jumped in pulling her close, she was pretending to fight against him.  
"Ha! I got you!!" he held her tight her legs wrapped around his waist as they trended water.  
"So you do." she playfully nipped as his neck as he let out a groan.  
"You young lady don't play fair." Kelly smirked pulling her back on to the boat getting things out for lunch.  
"Oh my dear all things are fair in love and war" she smirked as he sat down and began kissing her.


	15. Chapter 14-2

Lunch was amazing she loved being so close to him. She never wanted this day to end, she laid back on her towel feeling as he laid with her his hand sliding across her stomach.  
She smiled feeling so content, It was odd to her how life took strange turns, years before she was in NYC, engaged, planning a wedding when he world fell apart. Now here she is in Chicago engaged again but now pregnant with a man that pulled her from the darkness.   
Kelly shifted and kissed her neck pulling her from her thoughts,  
"Hmm hey baby!" she smiled her hand sliding on his jaw his blue eyes staring into hers.  
"Hey my love." he leaned down kissing her deeply his hands sliding down her sides as he picked her up.  
"I love being here with you, just spending time together." he nuzzled her and sighed. "However we need to get back in and get ready for supper and well our guests."   
Steph looked at him, "guests!" she questioned as he nodded.   
"I invited 51 out for a bond fire tonight and I thought we could tell them our news." he smiled looking at her ring then putting a hand on her belly.  
Steph smiled, "yes our family should know about the additions."   
They headed back into land and got showered and changed. Kelly was having a hard time pulling away from her, as he just wanted to feel her against him, he was pulled from his thoughts by a car door.  
"Gabby!!!" Steph squealed and hugged her then shay and Casey.  
"We brought some wine and some burgers." gabby smiled putting the things down.  
"Kel anything I can help with?" Casey smirked.  
"Ya help me with the grill Hermann just pulled in with boden, we can man the grill and let the ladies talk." kelly kissed Steph and headed outside.  
Everyone was there the hermann family, boden, Donna and their son, Cruz and otis, shay, clarice and Wes. Clarice was also pregnant with a girl.  
Capp came with Tony and mills, mouch came with Trudy. They were all sitting around talking when Kelly stood up.  
"51 fire family, I have an announcement to make." they all looked at Kelly as he pulled Steph up by her hand.  
"I have asked Stephanie to marry me and well she said yes." everyone cheered and kelly smirked. "But family that's not all." Kelly looked to Steph just smiling. "We are expecting as well!" everyone was quiet a minute "twins" Kelly added excited.   
Everyone cheered and clapped Casey being the first to hug kelly. The girls in tears so happy hugging Steph.  
They spent the rest of the evening talking by the fire, soon everyone left and kelly put out the fire, they crawled into bed cuddling close knowing they had to go back tomorrow.  
But now the family knew they were having a family, they were happy.  
They both fell asleep fast just enjoying each other.


	16. Chapter 15

6 months later....

Steph ran her hand across her large baby bump she was now almost 7 months pregnant and about to marry the love of her life, the father of her babies she is carrying.  
She looked at herself in the mirror her dress was fitted nicely to hide her large bump and the babies were moving like crazy. Steph and kelly had decided they didn't want to know what they were having till they were born and they were both excited, but today she became his forever.

Kelly fixed his tie looking again at her wedding band in his pocket, he smiled thinking (I am about to be a husband and soon a father of 2).  
Casey pulled him from his thoughts , "man it's time." Kelly smiled and nodded, "Can you believe it I am about to be married?!"   
"Kelly I think it surprises alot of us, we never thought you would settle down." Casey smirked fixing the flower on his tux.  
"Let's get you to your wife." Casey smiles as they head down the aisle and he stays there awaiting her.  
First otis and gabby then Brett and cruz followed by chilli and Hermann then Casey and shay. He felt as if he was holding his breath as she appeared tears ran down his cheeks, my god she was breath taking her dress formed around her bump she looked beautiful.  
They joined hands and the ceremony seemed like it flew by, it was now time for their vows.

Kelly looked deep in her eyes and spoke, "I take you Steph as my wife, I never thought I would ever find someone to help me believe in love again until you came into my life and walked into the firehouse that day. Our start as been a whirl wind and I can't wait to keep our story going, soon we will be parents and I can not wait to meet our babies." He smiles his hand laying on her bump as he feels 2 small kicks. "I will love you forever and always you and these babies are my everything."

How could she but her feelings into words, "I Steph take you Kelly as my husband, you brought me out of my darkness and brought me to light. You were the angel that saved me from myself, you gave me life back and created a whole new world for me. You gave me two babies and a love of a lifetime." Steph stops as tears fall, "I never thought I could love after him or take the risk on another firefighter and you helped me to see risk is sometimes the best thing life gives us cause it gave me you." Steph smiles his hand on her cheek wiping her tears.  
"I now have the pleasure of introducing lieutenant Kelly and Stephanie severide" the fire Chaplin announces as cheers erupt.  
The night went be so fast they had their first dance and everything went great the fire dept pay for them to have a two night stay at a hotel downtown. They arrived there late and kelly swept Steph into his arms carrying her inside the room.  
"Honey I am to heavy your going to hurt yourself." Steph whined at him.  
"Are you kidding even pregnant your light." kelly chuckled kissing her softly, whispering. "Mrs. Severide."  
"I like the sound of that." Steph smiled kissing him back that laid together rest from the night his hand on her bump as the babies moved around. They both fell asleep as they were so tired, as a pain woke her from her sleep it was 3 am and she didn't want to wake Kelly. She paced their room the pain getting worse as she felt liquid running down her thighs.  
"Kelly!!" Steph yelled as he woke up it now being 3:30 am.  
"What's wrong honey!?!" kelly took her hand.  
"I think the babies are coming." Steph looked in his eyes as he looked at her afraid.  
The called 911 and an ambulance came and took her to Chicago med, she was taken right to OB. The contractions were getting worse but were still far apart. Kelly looked at Will.  
" this is to early for them to come." he held onto his wife concerned.  
"Kelly it's normal for twins to come early and well she is about 8 months pregnant not 7 so they will be just fine.  
Kelly nodded at they took Steph into delivery and he come in wearing scrubs. The contractions had slowed and Steph was resting, he sat with her running his hand in her hair.  
"You look good in scrubs." she smirked  
"Maybe I missed my calling." he teased as another contraction came.  
"Ok Steph it's time to push." will said sitting down.


	17. Chapter 16

Steph felt kelly crawl into the bed behind her her back on his chest.  
"Ok Steph on 3, I need you to push." will looked up as her and counted to 3 as Steph pushed hard screaming out. Her hands holding Kelly's.  
"One more and the head is out." Will counted as she pushed again, Will instructing her to stop her body colapsed back on Kelly's.  
"Your doing great baby, almost there we will see one of our babies soon." Steph nodded as he wiped the sweat off her forehead with a wet cloth.  
Another contraction coming will instructing her to push as she pushs hard.   
"Twin A is a boy." Will smiles as kelly cuts the cord taking his son to Steph her holding him.  
"Welcome to the world Andrew Kelly" Steph smiles as she notices tears in Kelly's eyes him surprised she named the baby after him as well as his best friend he lost.   
The nurse comes and takes Andrew as Steph grits her teeth having another contraction.  
"I guess twin B doesn't want to wait" Will checks as kelly crawls back behind Steph.   
Steph cries out holding Kelly's hands tight pushing hard.  
"I got the head,steph just rest." Will suctions the baby.  
Steph lays against kelly him kissing her cheek.   
"Your doing great baby, you are so beautiful." kelly nuzzles her as tears roll down her cheeks as another contraction comes her pushing hard.  
"It's a girl." Will smiles as kelly lays Steph back him going over and cutting the cord.  
Steph smiles watching Kelly with their daughter.  
"Alexandria Leslie" Steph watches him as he smiles.  
"Hey little Alex! I am your daddy I have been waiting to meet you and your brother." Kelly smiles tears falling.  
Shortly after delivery Steph is back in her room and feeding the twins. Kelly smiling holding andy, Steph having fed him first.  
"They are beautiful honey and so are you." Kelly smiles kissing Andy's head.  
"Andy looks like you they both have your blue eyes but Andy has your dark hair, where Alex has my blonde." Steph smiles looking down at Alex.  
Kelly stops looking at her watching her with Alex.   
"Thank you Steph." Kelly sits with her.  
"Huh?" Steph looks at him.  
" you gave me two beautiful children the day after I made you my wife. You did it all with out pain meds you are so strong and beautiful and you gave me the greatest gifts I could ever want." Kelly sniffs as Steph wipes away his tears.  
" Awe honey I love you so much and our babies." Steph kisses him softly.  
The nurses take the twins back to the nursery as Kelly crawls in bed with her holding her close.  
"I love you and I'm not leaving you till you and the babies are coming home with me." Kelly cuddles her close.  
"I love you to Kelly and I'm glad,your staying." Steph sniffles.  
"What's wrong my love?" Kelly wipes her tears.  
" after all these years after losing my first love I never thought I would find another love, then you came into my life. We got pregnant and married and now we have 2 beautiful babies a son and a daughter. Kelly you have completed my life and you were the light that brought me through my darkness, you got me to be me again." Steph kisses him softly as he holds her close.  
"I am so glad I was your light and that I found you and now I have everything I have ever wanted." Kelly kisses her as they fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 17 intro to book 2

10 years later.....

Kelly POV:  
"Stephanie and I have been married for the past 10 years Alex and Andy are both ten and are just amazing."

Andy and Alex run into the firehouse Stephanie having just picked them up from school. She walks in holding our youngest son's hand. Little Casey Micheal severide who is 5. I walk over and pick up our son. "Hey baby how are you feeling today." I kiss her cheek.   
"Tired but good." Steph smiles.  
After our first set of twins we had a harder time getting pregnant, steph had lost a few babies before we got pregnant with Casey, we thought about trying again and after 2 more miscarriages we stopped, I couldn't take seeing steph so upset and I couldn't handle it anymore, it actually took a toll on us, we fought a lot she blamed her self, I blamed her then she blamed me it wasn't great.   
I remember it was our 10th anniversary and we had come back together stronger then ever for each other and the kids. I will never forget that night.

Flash back in Kelly POV:

Steph smiled as I held her close we were dancing to our wedding song.  
"You know Kelly the kids are in bed and I think we have some catching up to do from the last few months." She gave me that smile I couldn't resist.  
I carried her to our room, we were shedding clothes along the way I held her against me her back against the wall, we made love I swear for hours.   
I woke up tangled in our sheets with her the next morning, I was so in love with her even more then I had been and I knew she loved me too.   
She rolled over crying and kissed me she kept saying how sorry she was and I held her tight. I said I was sorry to for everything and I shouldn't have pushed her to try so hard for another baby and I was happy with the 3 we have.  
End of flashback  
I watched as she gathered the kids and headed home.  
10 years I have 3 beautiful children and a girl I am so glad walked into my life all those years ago. She tells me I saved her from her loss of her first love, but the thing she doesn't know is how she saved me.  
I will always love her for that. She is right I may have been her light from her darkness that helped her through, but she was the light that kept me from my darkness. However now we were facing another challenge she wanted to have one more child and we were having trouble conceiving. We have have bounced back once already but I could see she was sad and stressed could our relationship last this challenge. I didn't want to lose my love we had ten years and 3 kids we to be honest I was scared.


End file.
